Where were you? 1D and harry potter
by flitz123
Summary: Hermione granger was adopted yes I said it adopted follow her story and see the truth in who she really is and how her life changed so dramatically over 2 days!


**Hermiones pov**

I am just sitting down in the storage space doing nothing really, just looking through pictures of before, I am crying, smiling, feeling sad and laughing I am just brought up with all these memories as I watch the moving pictures. like the time where we at the Weasleys house on the summer break I laugh because I am being the bookworm I am by sitting in the corner reading Hogwarts a history, Fred and George are in the middle of pranking Ron laughing as his nose is as long and swollen majenta because of the twins, harry laughing at all of them and Ginny watching harry with awe.

I love the picture so much because it sort of shows what we are like : me a geek, harry a fun person, Ginny and her feelings for harry, George and Fred pranksters and Ron a person who can make anything a laugh. tears are streaming down my face with a huge smile plastered on I feel sad that everything has changed now and will never be the same we are about to start 6th year, harry is still depressed over Sirius and everyone now finally knows Voldemorts back its scary now it feels there are as many innocents as there are death eaters. its summer and I decided not to go to the Weasleys this summer just at the last week.

I put the picture into my bag and as I leave I trip over a box and a few papers come out but what catches my attention are adoption papers " what are these about?" I skim through the papers to find a paper with the name of someone called 'Emerald Adeline Fawnia Austin' hmm what does she have to do with adoption and my family, have they already adopted her or something before I was born hmm strange. I went downstairs sat at the breakfast table and said " good morning mum and dad" "good morning honey what have you been up to lately and we are going to the London eye today" I smiled I loved going to a place where I could just escape from the wizard world I love it but I just want a break from stress " oh I was in the storage space and then I found this album and I was just looking at it, oh and I found adoption sheets for a girl called 'Emerald Adeline Fawnia Austin' what's this about" I asked pulling a document of papers out and handed it to them there faces sort of fell.

They stood there staring at each other my parents were so in love that they could sort of have a mental conversation, 5 minutes had passed literally and then mum put her arms on my shoulders," look hun we love you so much more than anything in the world we consider you our own and I don't want what I am about to tell you to change anythin you see you are adopted, " I gasped I would have never ever thought I was adopted, I was in shock but it sort of made sense with my sorting when I heard the hat say " wise and brave like your father very very good he was in slytherin with a cunning mind, Ravenclaw is just as excellent with your wit but your courageousness towers it very well GRYFINDOR" I always wondered how that hat knew about my father and what he was like considering he was a muggle now that I learn he is not my biological father but I of course still consider him as my father " mum, dad of course I still love you guys like before but I want to know about my real I mean biological parents " I could see real stung a bit in there eyes. I am adopted, I am adopted it never sunk in at all I don't think it ever will the parents that I thought were mine were not.

" honey this girl in the adoption paper is you" I am called emerald I am not Hermione this doesn't change me at all I am Emerald I am determined to know about who I am and to know who this supposed father is I am not Hermione I never was.

I wrote a letter

_Dear harry_

_I know you feel low right now but Sirius wouldn't want to see you like this. harry my life was a lie apparently I am not Hermione but I am called 'Emerald Adeline Fawnia Austin'. I didn't tell you this but I don't think I am muggle born I think my father is a wizard. I will explain more further but can we meet up I will come to your house the muggle way tonight by 4 and I will get Ron and I will explain what I know so far to you guys_

_love your best friend Emerald_

I muggled posted to harry.

_dear ron _

_can your dad drop us off at Harrys house at 4 i have to explain something to you guys I am coming by your house half past three ish_

_love Hermione_

I didn't tell Ron as much as harry because he probably thought it wouldn't be me.

**2 o'clock**

I got a reply from Ron from his owl Pigwidgeon and I read it

_dear Hermione_

_dad said he can drop us off, I hope you are alright we can meet up I will swing by your house by then_

_from Ron_

**Hermiones pov**

I went with mum and dad to the London eye, I was always scared of heights but not on the London eye. since it was summer the sun shone its brightest it looked breath taking I could stay there for about forever and freeze time. we got off and mum and dad took a picture of us this is definitely the best moment of my life I can't say the best day I guess finding out I was adopted really was a bummer but it only added to my curiosity for my father. I arrived home after London it was only like a thirty minute drive. I went into my room and rubbed my temple only to be pecked by Hedwig (Harry's owl) I opened the letter and read

_dear Emerald/Hermione_

_Sirius was my only relative he was my uncle its a bit tough but I am trying. can you believe he left me everything meaning all of the black fortune meaning I am last the last black that thing about you being adopted and whatever I just think you should forget about it we have more important things to do anyway. Can't wait to see you_

_love harry _

I cannot believe he is talking about himself again I barely have any drama I was always playing fair sides and tried my best to understand both of them.

In first year Ron hurt me and none of them said sorry sure they saved my life and I am forever thankful. in second year harry was accused of being a parcel tongue I didn't ignore or think he was a liar I always stuck by him. Third year Sirius was on the loose I always helped him I even saved Sirius from getting the dementors kiss because i cared about harry like a brother. fourth year Ron was jealous and I understood what he felt and i stood by harry believing he didn't put his name in the goblet of fire. he didn't give a damn wow he is selfish all caught up in his own drama I am trying to understand him but just saying whatever and saying i should forget about it, is mean and selfish. maybe Ron would understand I always thought harry would have been more understanding so what chances does Ron have.

I sighed I just didn't know what to feel my family isn't mine and my best friend didn't care. Ron and his father apparated in the front of the door as I looked from my window. I rushed downstairs telling my parents he was here I answered the door and wrapped my arms around Ron in a tight hug, he chuckled and hugged back. Mr Weasley was already asking mum and dad about televisions.i quickly sprinted up and told Hedwig i am not going to reply and she left off.

We left off to Harrys house I got the same nauseating feeling but kept still. We knocked and harry came out I got anger boil inside me. Mr Weasley apparated to his house and I kept quiet as harry hugged Ron. I didn't hug him back I was still furious at what he said, I just stood still I am guessing he is confused to why I wasn't hugging him first so was Ron. He gave me a hug whilst I gave him an awkward one arm squeeze. Harry furrowed his eyebrows confused " Hermione what's wrong? and does ron know?" i could tell ron was bewildered so now i spoke my mind and told him

" no ron doesn't know and second of all whats wrong is that my best friend is mean he just told me to forget about something which i wanted to know i always stood by your side and did my best to understand you i always did but this time i never understood i thought you would care and be understanding help me but no yet again only thinking about yourself and not others i am not saying you don't have a difficult life but YOU SHOULD CARE ABOUT YOUR BEST FRIEND WHO HAS STUCK BY YOUR SIDE THROUGH THICK AND THIN ALL YOU DID WAS SAY WHATEVER AND FORGET ABOUT IT DID I EVER TELL YOU THAT YOU SHOULD FORGET IT OH WAIT I don't think i did "

i was never ever shouting like this not even on the yule ball at ron. they both looked at me harry angry and ron just confused then ron spoke " hey whats this ab-"

he was cut off by harry " HERMIONE I WAS THE ONE WHO FACED VOLDEMORT? WHOS PARENTS DIED? WHOS GODFATHER DIED? WHO LIVED IN A HOUSE THAT STARVED HIM? WHO WAS CALLED A LIAR? WHO HAD TO FACE ALL OF THAT OUT OF EVERYONE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND "

oh my god did he really just say that " WHO STUCK BY YOUR SIDE THROUGH ALL OF IT COMFORTED YOU WHO THOUGHT YOU WOULD DO THE SAME FOR ME WHO SUPPORTED YOU THROUGH IT NO MATTER WHAT? I UNDERSTOOD WHEN NO ONE ELSE DID EVEN RON JUST ME? I AM NOT DOING THIS FOR PITY BUT YOU ARE ONLY SURROUNDED IN PITY FOR YOURSELF NOT EVEN GIVING A DAMN ABOUT YOUR USED TO BE BEST FRIEND BEING ADOPTED I THOUGHT YOU GUYS COULD HELP ME FIND WHO MY REAL FAMILY I THIS MATTERED TO ME AND YOU NEVER CARED YOU JUST WERE WOUND UP IN YOUR SELF, I TRIED YOU DIDN'T that's just so mean how could you?" i buried myself in my hands and ran off with hearing ron and harry just stay there i knew they wouldn't run after me and care for me, i always knew i was a third wheel but i thought they would care but no.

i went to the coffee shop and sat there crying i should never have been friends with them i wouldn't have to deal with all this. i went over to the coffee shop and sat down I ordered my favourite latte and started to think. how could he say that it was the harry drama all over again but this time with me and harry, i was always the one who didn't belong but i tried my hardest to harry and Ron didn't want me and neither did my parents i am an unlikeable person. i was interrupted with fucking perfect blasting through the speakers by pink, quite ironic really if you ask me. i closed my eyes and sang along with the music, personally i found muggle music much better there was always a meaning to the song whereas the weird sisters was singing about hippogriffs. I kept singing with no care in the world I sang till the song was over to see a crowd was gathered and were to my shock clapping i smiled at all of them .

they started to chant i should do another but before i could decline the manager turned the song on again and i really got into it with the same effect on people it brought a smile to my face. once the crowd left my smile turned into a frown to realise that i didn't know how to get home. its a good thing i know the streets of London and i could go to diagon alley i will just take a train. i reached into my pockets to find i could barely scrape a pound and my phone was dead.

i then had an idea

i put out my empty latte cup and put it infront of me as i went on the streets. it was chilly for august but a perfect cloudless weather. i then started singing loudly one of my favourite songs

**You're insecure,** **Don't know what for,** **You're turning heads when you walk through the door,** **Don't need make-up,**

**To cover up,** **Being the way that you are is enough**

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**  
**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,** **Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'd understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,** **Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,** **That's what makes you beautiful**

**So c-come on,** **You got it wrong,**

**To prove I'm right,** **I put it in a song,**

**I don't know why,**

**You're being shy,**

**And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,**

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,** **Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,** **Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,** **Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**  
** Na na na na na na na na na na** **Na na na na na na ****_[x2]_**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**  
**You don't know,** **Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**  
**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,** **Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful **

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately (****_[Harry:]_**** desperately),**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,** **Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,** **Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,** **Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

i stopped singing and opened my eyes again to find there were now three cups filled with coins and notes spilling out and crowed whistling and clapping. among the crowd was harry and ron and the smile on my face turned as if i was going into labour there faces did the same thing once they noticed my expression change when i saw them. the crowd was now leaving so looked straight ahead paying no attention at all to them i grabbed the money which was spilling out and walked .

i took a 20 out and went behind an alley way to look for the homeless. i saw them and shook one of them awake and then kindly gave him a smile he looked confused but i just kindly handed him the money and walked on but i kept felt like i was being stared at until i saw a man who had grey hair and looked quite posh with a suit on.

"umm excuse me but who are you?" he looked quite familiar and then he chuckled and replied " Im simon cowell i am the owner of syco records and i believe you have talent and i am prepared to sign you on it was obvious you had a gift with the crowd gathered around you, so do you want to be signed to be a pop star?" i felt like laughing but i kept it in this happening whilst voldemort is out there whilst harry and ron need me he can't possibly be serious and then eveyone tracking down muggle borns and me neing as i am harry potters friend (not anymore) but they still need me "

i am sorry mr. cowell but i don't think i can i'm sorry for the inconvinience" i can't believe i was turning him down wheni went home for the holidays i always watched x factor it was my favourite i still am in shock that i am meeting him " very well call me if you change your mind i see potential" he said whilst giving me his buisness card and walking off dissapointed. i took it and put it in my pocket.

"you know you should take the job offer it will do you good " i was startled to realise the poor homeless guy i had given money to was still there " no i'm not sure i can i am sort of going through something at the moment" i replied with a sigh sometimes i wish ihad never met ron and harry that i wasn't in gryfindor but i knew i should just get on with it i wish i was in ravenclaw. my life would be super different but i am not sure in a good way or a bad way then the letter popped into my mind that harry wrote and the word 'forget it' kept coming into my head. i started to walk off towards the train station close by i bought a ticket and hopped on the train i closed my eyes as the train moved quickly i got off and walked to the leaky caldron. it was really empty but im not surprised everyone is scared so am i to be completely honest, afraid that death eaters will strike any moment.

I got through to diagon alley and all so cold and dark I shivered. the stores were empty and anyone would want to run away, walking through the dusty road as I kicked pebbles away I got to the shops I wanted. I quickly got everything and then the only shop that had life in it was fred and George's it was full of fun and colour. I ran in to be in a welcoming place it was so nice to be in there unsurprisingly it was super crowded compared to other stores.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find fred and George standing there " fancy seeing you here Hermione " as I hugged them tightly they always made me want to just laugh my voice out. "I thought you were with harry and ronnkins" they asked as they showed me round through the crowded place. " well I had a sort of fight wit- oh my gosh that is so cool" I answered distractedly as I saw a potion that turned your body bright blue, hmm perfect prank to harry and ron.

wait what am I thinking this isn't me i'm Hermione- actually no I am not I am not the muggle born that got picked on I should be more confident I am at the least a half blood.

I sighed as I realised the twins were still watching me " well you see its not really ron its harry he is always stuck in his own drama and friends are meant to support each other no matter what and I supported harry no matter what and harry just is stuck in his own self pity to realise me " they nodded understandingly. " hey after we close down the shop why don't you meet us here at 7 and we can hang out " I nodded and left the shop I had never really been close with the twins I always was the good goody whilst they were the pranking genius' I guess we just never talked but they were my friends.


End file.
